


In it for the win (and your number)

by tinypeckers



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M, a day late bc AO3 hated me yesterday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“i don’t know you, you don’t know me, but they’re giving a thousand bucks to the couple that can hold hands the longest. What do you say?” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	In it for the win (and your number)

**Author's Note:**

> So, let me explain a thing. Yesterday, I was on my merry way to upload this fic when AO3 said "no." I said okay and didn't upload it. If this problem happens again on another occasion, I'd like to point out that you can find all fics uploaded to my main tumblr: tinypeckers.tumblr.com or on the official 2kficteen.tumblr.com
> 
> Regardless of AO3s tantrums, my fics shall be posted daily to either one of the tumblrs above.
> 
> Anyway,prompt me hoes (tumblrs above, sillies).

Seamus hated the mall. It was too busy, too crazed. The fact that it was spring break and there were children running around only made it worse. Seamus hated children too. Still, he had to be there. His mother’s birthday was coming up and he was sure he’d be murdered if he showed up empty handed. Seamus didn’t have the first clue what to get her. The mall was supposed to inspire him, to help and to make this easier. So far all it had done was make Seamus grouchy, frustrated and bored. How many stores had he seen with the same models on the front? How many children had he bumped into? Was that gum stuck to the bottom of his shoe? Seamus grimaced when he lifted his shoe to find out that yes, yes it was. He looked around for something to scrape it off with.

 

 

There was nothing, of course. Seamus was standing in the main area of his local mall. It was open and filled with people. The main attraction was a strange, overly-excited lady in all of the madness. She was babbling on and on about some competition Seamus didn’t care about. He did care about the necklace she was wearing. It looked pretty, elegant – something Seamus was sure his mother would enjoy. The necklace looked expensive too. It was encrusted with jewels Seamus didn’t know the name of. He’d never had the pleasure of seeing them so up close. Still, Seamus knew he couldn’t buy that for his mother. He barely had enough money for rent this month – let alone a new necklace. Seamus realised that while he had great intentions, he’d probably leave the mall with a bouquet of flowers and a downtrodden heart.

 

 

That was until a stranger approached him. He was taller than Seamus and handsome too. The man smiled as he approached. Seamus thought briefly that he was going to try and sell him some perfume. Seamus was sure that he’d buy squirrel guts from this man.

“Hi,” the man greeted. He was dressed rather casual for a perfume salesman, “are you listening to her?” The man nodded in the lady’s direction. Seamus shook his head.

“No, is she crazy?” Seamus asked. It figured, a crazy lady with a nice necklace.

“What? No!” The attractive stranger laughed as he pushed up his glasses. Seamus appreciated the gesture, “she’s talking about a competition. It’ll start in a few minutes.”

“What is it?” Seamus asked dumbly. He should have been listening.

“The couple that holds hands for the longest gets to keep one thousand dollars.” The man hummed.

 

 

“Yes.” Seamus said eagerly. The man looked at him strangely.

“What?” He laughed.

“Yes I’ll hold hands with you.” Seamus agreed immediately. God, did he want to hold hands with an attractive stranger. The man looked flattered but surprised.

“I didn’t ask.” The man said. Seamus’ heart dropped. He swallowed the bile in his throat.

“Oh, sorry – I thought that was what you were-“ Seamus had done it now. Hot stranger and no present for his mum? He really was a failure today! Seamus’ inner panic subsided when the man took his hand. He wasn’t gentle nor was he rough. It felt like he snatched it. Seamus felt the stranger’s fingers curl around the back of his hand.

 

 

“Eddie.” Eddie introduced himself.

“What? No, I’m Seamus.” Seamus replied in his daze. Eddie laughed.

“Nice to meet you Seamus. Are you ready to win one thousand dollars?” Eddie asked. He said it in time with the overly enthusiastic lady. Seamus nodded. Heck yeah he was.

“Let’s do this, Eddie.” Seamus said determinedly. So they’d split it half and half, should they win (and they should). Seamus could get his mother a nice necklace. Eddie could do whatever he wanted with his half. To Seamus, it was a good deal. They just had to stand there and hold hands. It was easy enough.

 

 

oOo

 

Seamus had been wrong to think this was easy. Especially considering he had to do it with Eddie.

“Seamus, our hands are sweaty.” Eddie whined. He was right. Their hands were sweaty.

“That’s what happens when you’ve been holding hands for like an hour or two. They sweat.” Seamus said. How did Eddie not know that? Was he just complaining to complain?

“Yeah but its icky.” Eddie complained. He thought this would be fun, and it was, being chained to Seamus. But this whole sweaty hands thing was getting weird.

“Deal with it, there’s only us, that teenage couple and the older couple over there.” Seamus said. He was determined to win – he needed this. Eddie groaned and let his head fall onto Seamus’ shoulder. Seamus didn’t complain, they were already close enough already.

 

 

“Look, it’s not that long now. The teenagers will get bored and hey, that old couple’s fingers will slip any minute now.” Seamus observed.

“What makes you say that?” Eddie enquired.

“Because they’re old and I watched that lady slather her hand in lotion earlier.” Seamus commented. Eddie snickered into Seamus’ shoulder. Seamus smiled with him.

“You’re silly.” Eddie hummed. He liked Seamus. He couldn’t have picked a better competition partner. Eddie playfully swung their hands.

“It’s true, I bet their fingers are slipping back and forth.” Seamus joked.

“Stop it, ew.” Eddie protested.

“All their wrinkles slimily clinging to one another.” Seamus continued.

“Seamus!” Eddie gasped.

 

 

He was cringing both physically and mentally. Seamus found it absolutely adorable that Eddie wriggled when he was disgusted.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Seamus hummed. Eddie looked at him accusingly, “really, I’m sorry.” Seamus added sincerely. Eddie nodded. He still looked a little sceptical.

“I bet they smell too.” Eddie murmured. Seamus scoffed.

“You wouldn’t even know. I bet they smell of peaches, flowers and baby powder.” Seamus guessed.

“No, they smell like mustiness, dust and weird mints.” Eddie countered.

“Clearly you do not know your old people smell.” Seamus sighed.

“Yeah, let’s get close to them and find out.” Eddie challenged.

“What? No!” Seamus yelled.

 

oOo

 

 

“Fuck,” Seamus cursed. Over the course of an hour, they’d shuffled closer to the old people.

“I told you, I was right.” Eddie said smugly. The older couple were worriedly looking at them. It was just them now, the teenage couple and broke their hands when they went to kiss.

“Well, what do you win then?” Seamus asked. It was a challenge, after all. There had to be a prize.

“Hot dogs.” Eddie declared.

“Wait, what?” Seamus questioned. Hot dogs? Why would Eddie want them?

“I’m hungry.” Eddie shrugged. Well that explained one question.

 

 

“Where are we going to get hot dogs?” Seamus asked in despair.

“From over there.” Eddie pointed to a small hot dog stall. Seamus shook his head.

“What? No way – how would we even eat them? We’ve got one hand.” Seamus reminded Eddie.

“You can cold a hot dog with one hand.” Eddie reasoned.

“Yeah but what about drinks? I can’t eat a hot dog without drinks or napkins for that matter, how are we going to wipe our mouths with no napkins? It’s a horrible idea.” Seamus grumbled.

“We could share a hot dog. Like that movie with those two dogs and spaghetti?” Eddie suggested.

“I am not biting either end of a hot dog with you.” Seamus said. It would be far too much effort for nothing. They’d probably just drop it anyway.

 

oOo

 

“Why did you get mustard? I hate mustard.” Seamus complained as he looked at their hot dog. They’d been watched warily by observers of the competition. Even the employee of the hot dog stand had laughed at them. Eddie shrugged.

“I like mustard.” Eddie said. Seamus rolled his eyes.

“Well no shit you like mustard. Have you got the napkins?” Seamus asked. Eddie nodded. With his free hand he held them up for Seamus to see. Seamus grinned. “Right, open up.” Seamus said. Eddie did as he was told. Slowly, as though he was feeding a baby, Seamus eased the hotdog into Eddie’s mouth. Seamus missed just slightly on purpose. Eddie sputtered as the mustard smeared his cheeks. Seamus laughed as Eddie squeezed his hand. He’d almost let go.

“You ass.” Eddie huffed. He chased the hot dog as Seamus pulled it away.

“No, clean yourself first.” Seamus insisted.

 

 

Eddie huffed but did as he was told. Seamus smirked as he dabbed at the mustard spot upon his cheek. Eddie threw one of the napkins into the trash like a child.

“Are you happy now?” Eddie sassed. Seamus nodded.

“Of course, now – open up.” Seamus insisted. Eddie opened his mouth as wide as he could this time. He didn’t want to be duped by Seamus again. Seamus was kind, this time. Eddie took a big bite. Seamus laughed when he pulled the hotdog away. Eddie may have taken too big a bite. His lips could barely close around the hot dog. Seamus wanted to poke his bulging cheeks but he had no hands to do so. Instead he took a bite of his end of the hot dog instead. Seamus was moderate with his bites. He cringed at the mustard but did not complain. A hot dog was a hot dog.

 

 

oOo

 

 

By the time they’d finished eating, Seamus and Eddie had won. They held their hands up together in triumph. The old couple smiled at them good-naturedly. Seamus and Eddie were covered in mustard, their fingers had cramped and they were tired. Still, they were the winners. The lady handed them one thousand dollars – in cash! Seamus and Eddie spent the time splitting it in half.

“What are you going to do with your half?” Eddie asked curiously. Seamus shrugged.

“Buy my mother’s birthday present – I wanted to get her a necklace.” Seamus said humbly.

“That’s really sweet of you.” Eddie cooed.

“What about you? What will you spend it on? Another hot dog?” Seamus joked.

“No, I was thinking more of a date…” Eddie said coyly.

 

 

“Oh, what a lucky woman.” Seamus said shortly. He wasn’t sure why he was jealous. They’d only held hands for cash. It wasn’t like they’d formed a bond or anything.

“Guy, actually.” Eddie corrected. Seamus’ eyes widened in shock.

“Oh, is he nice?” Seamus asked conversationally. Of course he’d hold hands with a cute guy that was also gay and he had a boyfriend. That just happened to be Seamus’ luck.

“I think he is. I mean, he did help me eat a hot dog.” Eddie shrugged. Seamus blushed when he realised what was happening. Eddie giggled at the look of realisation on his face.

“Where were you thinking?” Seamus pressed. Eddie smirked.

“I don’t know, some fancy restaurant up the street. I heard he had to buy a gift for his mother first.” Eddie hummed. Seamus rolled his eyes.

“C’mon, idiot – you can help me pick.” Seamus insisted.

 

 

Despite having held Eddie’s hand for the past few hours, Seamus snagged it again. This time there was no pressure to let go – not that Seamus would. Eddie eagerly let himself be lead through the mall. Seamus knew that he had won more than money that day.


End file.
